Trap
by shokubu
Summary: It was like a game. He would run and the other would catch him. He had never win and he was always dragged back to that place, caged in a luxurious mansion, known as the Kuran mansion. KaZe. boy x boy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**_

_**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**_

_**Enjoy...**_

It had started to snow heavily. A flash of silver swirled through the dark alley. A boy was running, breathing heavily from pain and exhaustion. His frightened lilac orbs glanced behind him before widening as he fell, scraping his knee.

The only thing this did was add another wound to his already battered body. A gasp left his mouth as he landed before grunting in pain.

He could hear his heart racing so clearly; his laboured breathing creating puffs of white air as his body racked with pain.

He groaned as he tried to stand up; unfortunately not being able to move. He tried again but gave up after a number of failed attempts. He sighed as he flipped his body facing the darkening sky.

He couldn't move anymore.

Energy was leaving him.

It was really cold… the thin layers he was wearing were no help to ward off the cold air. Warmth evaded him.

Tired, he closed his eyes and soon enough, his breathing evened out. His body felt stiff in the snow, more falling around him. He was so cold; he couldn't feel his body anymore. Slowly his consciousness slipped away.

"I caught you Zero-chan~."

The boy's flinched. His half-lidded eyes snapped opened in an instant to the man's wine orbs. Clad in black coat and pants, he was devilishly beautiful. The boy held the man's cunning gaze for a few seconds before consciousness left him again.

"Please, let me go… Kaname…"

Silence surrounded them before the wind blew suddenly. The man smirked into the breeze, running his slender fingers down the boy's bloody cheek "Sorry Zero, that is the only wish I cannot grant you."

_**To be continue….**_

_**Review please….**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**_

_**Beta-ed by : Sweet Sonia**_

_**AN: Recently, i felt like this story is not going anywhere so i tried rewrite so chapter. this chapter is the combination of chapter 2 and 3 so no biggy. but i will rewrite chapter 4 and post it as chapter 3. **_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

Once there existed a legend about a powerful pureblood king, Kuran Kaname. He was known widely for his handsomely good looks as well as the amount of land he had conquered at such a young age. The lands may have been ruled by vampires however they kept tranquillity with the humans.

The land was at peace and blessed with prosperity until everything came to an end. The day pureblood Kuran came across a travelling pureblood, Kiryu Zero, things changed. They were opposites… not meeting eye to eye on anything.

Anyone watching, would always see them bickering over something. Zero was different from anything Kaname had ever come across and it was throwing him off course. Zero piqued his curiosity thus always seeking the other out.

No one knew how it happened but soon the pair had gotten married, mated for life. It was sudden; shocking everyone, the vampire clan in particular. However no objections were made. Neither from the humans, vampires nor the vampire council so when the news of Zero's death arose, no one wanted to believe it.

He was murdered.

His death being a mystery.

No one knew how it had come about. Not even Kaname who was one of the brightest in the land.

His death was the downfall of the kingdom. Kaname went crazy. Losing his mate took a toll on the king, causing him to go on a killing spree. Many died; both vampires and humans alike shared the same fate after crossing Kaname's path. Having had enough of the chaos, the council finally decided with the help of several purebloods to catch the crazed pureblood king and place him to rest; the king being too strong for them to do any other harm. He was put to sleep using a strong binding spell.

There he lay in the lowest levels of the dungeon, asleep in a coffin.

Kaname may have been sealed however the damage was done. Humans no longer trusted vampires thus a war commenced.

Centuries passed; the legend of the pureblood King forgotten.

He lay there…

Still…

Alone in the dark dungeon…

Asleep.

* * *

There was an old, abandoned castle at the top a hill. It was avoided by everyone in town as there was a tale of it being haunted, children fearing it.

However one evening, outside of the black gates of the castle stood five children. It was obvious that four of them were afraid however there was one who stood frowning.

His twin brother clung to him for his dear life, shaking like a leaf. "This place is creepy; we haven't even gone inside yet." Ichiru whispered to his brother who was patting his head.

"Then, let's go home." He told his brother but Ichiru shook his head.

"No. I have to prove to Giant I am not a scary cat." Ichiru said while glaring at the big, fat boy who was smirking mischievously at him. Ichiru turned to his twin again. "Besides, Yuki is here. I don't want her to think that I'm weak."

Zero glanced at the girl Ichiru mentioned. Cross Yuki had long, flowing brown hair and big brown eyes. She was cute but Zero didn't really like her that much. However, on the other hand Ichiru had a crush on her.

Zero didn't have a chance to talk before Giant came closer and crossed his arms across his chest. "Scared already, scary-cat?" He taunted while his side-kick Shorty, blindly agreed.

"Yeah, are you scared, scary-cat?"

Zero glared at the two and they flinched. Clearly they were afraid of the older twin.

"Ichiru?" Yuki called.

"I'm not!" Ichiru exclaimed.

Yuki was looking at him which made the boy self-conscious. "Aren't you trembling, Giant? Isn't it you who is afraid?" Ichiru taunted back.

Giant snorted. "Do I look like I'm scared? I'm shaking because I'm excited. I can't wait to go inside."

"Yeah, well said boss!" Shorty exclaimed.

Ichiru and Giant continued to exchange more insults to one another before finally Giant pushed opened the gates. Shorty and Yuki followed soon after. However as Ichiru proceeded to follow, he was pulled back by Zero.

"No, Ichiru. Let's go back. I have a bad feeling about this place." Zero stressed out. The castle was really giving him the creeps and he had a gut feeling that they should leave.

Ichiru tilted his head, wanting to whine. "Zero…~ Please don't do this. I know you aren't afraid and think this kind of thing is stupid but please… just this one time. Mom would get angry at both of us if we go home separately." Ichiru paused. "I want Yuki to like me and she only likes strong boys. Please… Zero."

Zero was still hesitant.

"Oi, girls! Hurry up!" Giant called.

Ichiru twitched. "Coming you fat octopus!" he replied back and gave Zero one last look before he ran towards the group.

Ichiru was getting further away. Not wanting anything bad to happen to his brother; fisting his palms, gritting his teeth, he passed the big gates.

The wind suddenly picked up and blew straight at him. Zero shielded his face and looked up at the eerie castle. He frowned, biting his lips.

"I don't like this."

* * *

'Crash!'

"Kyaa!" Yuki screamed when an armour fell, almost crushing them. Luckily for her, Ichiru pulled Yuki back and Zero pushed Giant and Shorty away. The dust enveloped them making them cough. Once it cleared out, Giant went rigid as he saw the axe which would have cut him in half was stuck on the floor in between his legs.

"Hiii!"Giant got up.

"Is everyone ok?" Ichiru asked.

"Yes." Shorty answered as Giant panted trying to even his breathing. He looked ok to Ichiru. Zero just grunted in reply.

Ichiru helped Yuki up which the girl thanked him for.

Giant started the journey again despite almost getting killed. The others just followed. Zero took a step before wincing. He glanced down, noticing his scraped knee, blood becoming present though not that much of a big deal. Not wanted to be left behind, Zero caught up with the others.

Minutes later, they finally reached the basement which was their designated destination. They would soon be able to leave. All that was left to do was to write their names on the wall where the coffin was rumoured to be.

They all looked towards the basement, eyes full of expectation, excitement and fear. There was a mixture of feelings the children were getting however Zero; he was getting a cold shiver. Something was definitely wrong and his instincts were telling him to leave; to grab his brother and run.

Giant pushed the door open. Making them gasp in awe at the sight of a grand, ancient but beautiful coffin. The kids squealed excitedly as they rushed into the room. They seemed hesitant to touch the coffin at first but soon enough saw no harm in doing so.

However only one child didn't have this inclination and this was Zero. He seemed to be serious, listening to something.

"Hey, did you hear that?" Zero asked.

The kids turned to Zero. Ichiru approaching him. "Hear what, Zero?"

Zero's head perked up as if hearing it again. "Someone's calling me. A man, I think."

The children went silent and tried to listen up but could not hear anything. Giant laughed. "Are you trying to scare us, Kiryuu. There's no one calling for you."

Zero ignored the boy. He flinched as he heard the voice again, calling him over and over. The voice sounded sad, it pained him.

Ichiru was getting worried about his brother. Zero was never one to lie. If he said he heard something, then he did hear something. His brother had a strong sixth sense and this fact scared him. What if the voice his brother heard was from the ghost in the coffin?

Ichiru shuddered and quickly turned to Giant. "Giant, it's late already. It could be one of the adults looking for us, maybe that's what Zero heard. He has sharp ears after all. So let's just write our name and leave."

Giant seemed to pale. It was commonly known that Giant feared his mom and if Ichiru was right, his mom could be looking for him right now. He didn't want to get scolded. "Yea—Yeah. Right. Let's." He agreed and pulled a chalk out of his pocket.

He wrote his name on the wall, followed by Shorty and Yuki and lastly Ichiru. When Ichiru was done, he turned to his brother who seemed to be lost in his own world, staring at the coffin.

It was somehow disturbing so Ichiru called him over. "Zero, it's your turn."

Zero snapped out of his thoughts and walked towards his brother. He absent-mindedly wrote his name. Ichiru suddenly had a feeling that his brother was not there with them but miles away. His fear began to build up.

He soon noticed Zero's bleeding knee. Blood was running down his leg, beginning to pool at the base of his trousers. "Oh, Nii-san… You're bleeding." Ichiru gasped.

It took a Zero a few seconds to realise what his brother was saying but when he did, he stared at his leg with a blank look in his eyes before stiffening.

Just as soon as his blood dripped onto the basement floor, the room lightened up. To the twins' horror, the drops of blood moved across the floor and up the wall where Zero's name was inscribed. A bright glow of light lit the room, blinding them.

Quickly, Zero grabbed Ichiru and shielded him before an explosion erupted. Dust was everywhere. The room blown up... the coffin destroyed.

Wind blew, area clearing.

Zero looked around.

His eyes widening.

Everything was blown up and destroyed.

Immediately, he looked to his side and saw Ichiru unharmed but unconscious. He sighed in relief but had to wonder why he was not harmed by the blast.

_How about the others?_

Zero's head snapped to the other side and saw three bodies. He approached them and choked. They were battered and bruised by the explosion and were bleeding a lot. He looked over the bodies one by one but none were breathing.

He staggered back before falling, eyes full of tears. _'Oh my god… they're dead!'_

Someone chuckled and Zero's eyes snapped towards the direction the sound came from. Lilac orbs met wine coloured orbs.

They were flashing red from time to time.

His devilish beauty frightened Zero. It seemed unreal and his aura was different. This made Zero freeze.

"Humans… they die so easily…" the man said, grinning while hiding in the shadows of the night.

Zero was sure he saw something sharp… _fangs…_ as the other smiled before he was gone.

Zero blinked.

He stiffened when the man reappeared in front of him, hand reaching out, fingers wiping away Zero's tears.

"Why are you crying, Zero?" the man whispered tilting Zero's chin, a smirk adorning his face. "Aren't you happy to see me again?" he asked before kissing the boy.

* * *

Zero stilled the moment he felt something; a pair of soft lips touch his. They were cold, sending a shiver down his spine. How could this man's lips feel so cold? It was the middle of summer and his lips were as cold as ice.

Zero couldn't tear his eyes away from the stranger. He knew, right away, that something was not normal about this man.

The stranger pulled away with a smirk adorning his face.

He chuckled.

It sounded so childish… not like the impression Zero first associated with the man.

"You look so cute, Zero. So small, so chubby." He said as he nuzzled against Zero's cheek as one would do to a cat.

Zero didn't push him away as he stood frozen in shock and confusion. He didn't know how to react to the sudden turn of events.

His mind went blank.

First they entered a haunted mansion which unexpectedly blew up, causing the death of three of his friends however leaving him and his brother unscathed, only then to have a weird man appear out of a coffin.

He didn't know who this guy was and why he was acting so familiar towards him. He was a stranger and Zero knew about the term 'stranger danger' but he couldn't focus on it.

For all he knew, he felt complete somewhere deep in his heart.

"Good lord! The mansion's gone!"

Zero snapped his head towards the sound of shouting. He saw the town people, totally dumbfounded by the state of the mansion. His eyes travelled further and saw more people coming to the mansion, obviously alerted by the loud blast and the sound of police sirens and fire engine sirens.

"Che, pests."

Zero turned to the stranger again. He was frowning, not happy by the sudden disruption.

The man twitched in irritation, watching a crowd form and come closer in silence before abruptly turning to Zero. His lips curved into a smile; he leaned down and placed a brief kiss on Zero's cheek.

"I'll be back my love." He said before disappearing into the dark as the wind blew carrying with him his words.

Zero stared out, still confused before blacking out.

_'Who are you?'_

* * *

In the darkness of the night, Kaname stood still, staring up at his abandoned castle. His wine coloured orbs darkening in disgust.

"This is so revolting." He mumbled to himself.

Giving his castle one last look, he brought up his hand and bit his thumb, drawing blood. He splattered it across him.

"Rise up my servants. Takuma.. Senri.. Rima.. Ruka.. Hanabusa and Akatsuki."

Once the droplets of blood reached the ground; the ground started to boil rapidly, increasing in volume and forming six figures in maid and servant uniforms.

They bowed.

"My lord."

Kaname smirked. "Welcome backs my minions."

* * *

'BEEEEEPPPPPP!'

Zero's eyes snapped open at the blaring sound of the heartbeat machine. White ceiling greeted him however within a split second he noticed people rushing around, moving quickly and yelling over someone.

With little effort Zero sat up, allowing his eyes to roam his surroundings. Everything was white, the ceiling, the walls, the bed, the floor and even the people were in white. Immediately Zero understood where he was but before he could do or say anything, a shrill shriek startled him.

"No! This is a lie! No! Not my Yuki! Please! NO!" Zero identified the woman who was identical to Yuki but older looking who was crying. She was Yuki's mom; next to her was a man trying to comfort her, Yuki's father.

_What was happening? _

_Why was she screaming and crying?_

'BEEEEEPPPPPP!'

Another beeping sound echoed around them causing everyone to still before the men in white started running around in alarm. Zero watched them, trying to restart Shorty's heartbeat. They tried so hard; Shorty's body jumped however seconds later fell back to the bed, limp.

Their tries were futile.

"I'm sorry." One of the white people said, a doctor by the looks of it. "He didn't make it."

This time Zero didn't hear screaming or shouting but instead saw Shorty's mom fall to her knees, crying silently into her hands.

Zero felt a constricting pain in his chest. He was still confused.

_What was going on? _

_Why were these people crying? _

_Why were their hearts not beating? _

_Why were they dead?_

'Clatter'

Someone threw a bag before falling to the side of a bed. It was Giant's mother. She was gasping, no sound leaving her mouth. Soon tears rolled down like streams down her face and she cried her only son's name.

"Takeshi!" she chocked, gripping at the white sheets covering the stone cold Giant.

Zero felt the pain grow within him. Everyone was dead. He couldn't breathe. Every one of his classmates was dead. He panted heavily. Everyone who entered the mansion with him was dead.

Zero's eyes widened.

_The mansion! _

_"Hey, did you hear that?" _

_"Hear what, Zero-nii?"_

_"Someone's calling me. A man, I think."_

_"Are you trying to scare us, Kiryuu. There's no one calling for you."_

_"Giant, it's late already. It could be one of the adults looking for us, maybe that's what Zero heard. He has sharp ears after all. So let's just write our name and leave."_

_ "Yea—Yeah. Right. Let's." _

_"Zero-nii, it's your turn."_

_"Oh, Nii-san… You're bleeding." _

Then everything just blew up. Zero felt himself tremble. Suddenly his head snapped up.

_'Where's Ichiru?!'_

The older twin looked around, desperately. His heart beating loudly in his ears as everything else became silent to him. His eyes looked from right to left.

'Where? Where is he? Is Ichiru ok? He's not… he's not… dea—!'

"Nii-san…"

Someone groaned in pain from his side. Zero turned to his left and saw Ichiru, painfully glancing at him from his lying position on the bed.

"Ichiru!" he exclaimed, jumping off the bed and running to his younger twin's side, taking his hand in his. "I'm so glad you're ok." he said, loud enough to alert others of their awakening.

"Em…" Ichiru acknowledged in his dazed state. He was looking around and when the sight of his classmates all bandaged up cam to his vision, his eyes widened. "Nii-san, what happened?"

He couldn't say anything.

"Why are the people covering their faces with the sheet?" Ichiru asked more, alarmed. "They can't breathe like that, right? Why are Oba-sans' crying?"

Zero was speechless.

He knew Ichiru doesn't understand the meaning of death. As a matter of fact he still thought grandpa and grandma had moved far away and were busy so couldn't be with them much anymore. It had been two years since and his twin still believed that.

Zero felt his twin's anxiousness increase by the second due to his silence. As he was about to open his mouth, he was in the air, being carried to a bed by a doctor. His pulse was checked by one as the other checked Ichiru's.

Even now, Ichiru was still seeking answers but no one seemed to want to give him an answer. The doctors and nurses went as far as avoiding looking into Ichiru's tear filled eyes.

Ichiru was frustrated and the bad feeling in his gut was increasing causing him to break down in tears. Somehow he knew; he wasn't going to see his friends anymore like grandpa and grandma.

"Why?"

Suddenly someone grabbed Zero's shoulder, forcing him to face an anguished, tear smeared face of Yuki's mom. She grasped both of the older twin's arms, unconsciously digging her nails in causing Zero to wince in pain.

"Why? Why are you still alive and not my Yuki?! WHY!" she cried, shouting at his face while shaking him.

The nurses quickly tried to pry her off Zero while her husband tried to comfort her.

However as if she was possessed, she pushed away from everyone and grabbed onto Zero again. This time it was more painful.

"Why? WHY CAN'T IT BE YOU WHO DIED AND NOT MY YUKI?!"

Zero froze.

Yuki's dad immediately forced her off Zero and pulled her out of the emergency room but even so, she still screamed in protest.

'SHUT'

The door closed and there was a moment of silence.

Ichiru was crying harder now.

Slowly sound came back.

Zero looked down, hiding his expression under his bangs. His small knuckles grasped on the sheet tightly until his knuckles turned white. He bit his lower lip, controlling himself.

* * *

Kaname's eyes flickered as he stared up into the dark night. The full moon shone brightly in the dusky sky, greeting him.

His hand immediately moved up and grabbed at his chest, frowning.

_'Zero?'_

* * *

The funeral

Yuki, Shorty and Takeshi's bodies were held by the police to help them with the investigation of the cause of the explosion. A week later their bodies were released and the cause of the explosion was made news. It was spread that the coffin was full of explosives, a trap of the ancient. Entrance to the room initiated the trap.

Case closed.

This however did not explain the survival of the twins. They were also in the room so how did they survive.

Zero was the only one who knew the truth. It was not something that could be easily explained so he kept quiet. He still remembered it, when the explosion had happened, something like a shield covered him; Ichiru had only survived because he was protecting his twin. He knew the coffin was not full of explosives; there was a man who had fangs and a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Zero had always thought things through in a logical way but everything he had experienced and witnessed was not logical in any way making him sceptical.

This was the only reason he didn't tell anyone or intend to, even if it was his precious twin who asked.

The funerals were held on the same day. Everyone from school came, the Kiryuu twins being no exception.

That day as Zero had expected, everyone was looking at them as if they were freaks and it didn't help when it suddenly started to rain upon their arrival even though it was a nice sunny day beforehand.

"Nii-san…" Ichiru suddenly grabbed onto him, clinging closely as he felt uneasy with the attention they were attracting.

Not liking the fact someone was making his brother feeling uneasy, Zero looked around coldly at the people looking at them, and successfully making them flinch involuntarily and look away. Satisfied with this, he held his younger brother's hand and followed behind their parents who were heading to pay their condolences to the dead.

After, the burial was held; they stood under the rain with an umbrella at the graveyard. Yuki's mom was hysterical seeing her precious princess being buried and her husband had to take her away immediately.

Shorty's mom was sniffling and Giant's mom cried from time to time as her eyes glazed over with emptiness.

Zero watched as people left one after the other. Ichiru was not by his side as he had fallen asleep in the car from crying. His parents had also left leaving him alone.

Under a big tree, holding an umbrella which was too big for someone his size, he waited as he watched his parents still talking to Shorty's mom.

His mind was blank.

He had a bad feeling about the mansion before they had entered. He had told them not to go in but they didn't heed him. He wished he had grabbed them away before the mansion came crumbling down.

They were dead now and Zero somehow felt responsible as he did not stop them.

_Somehow, somewhere it was his fault. _

_He could feel it in his gut. _

_It was his fault. _

"Zero, let's go. It's time to go home." His mom called, reaching to take his small hand in hers.

Zero nodded and started walking absentmindedly but stopped suddenly causing his mom to stumble a bit.

"Zero honey? What is it?"

Zero stared out towards the field. He felt eyes on him and it was sending shivers down his spine.

_'I'll be back , my love.'_

_'Ba-thump'_

"Zero?"

Zero snapped out of his musing and shook his head. "Nothing."

He turned to his mom and smiled as they walked away.

* * *

"Good night, Zero. Sweet dream." His mom said as she flicked the light switch off.

"Good night mom. Night, night, dad." Zero mumbled from the bed, under the sheet.

"'Night son." His dad replied before picking up Ichiru into his arms. "Come on Ichiru. You're sleeping in your room tonight."

Ichiru whined. "But daddy…"

"No but. Your brother is tired and you have a cold."

Ichiru pouted but didn't protest as their dad carried him away.

"Night , Night Nii-san!" Ichiru chirped before their dad closed the door.

"Night, Ichiru." Zero smiled.

He snuggled into his pillow, allowing his eyes to finally close and block out the memories of today's events.

It was a quiet night, no crickets, no wind. It was as if time had stopped moving and he was the only one who was still mobile and breathing.

The silence was a lullaby. Making him drowsy… just as he was about to slip into his dream world, his eyes snapped open and he abruptly sat up.

He glanced at the window and saw a shadow of a man.

"Zero."

Zero's heart skipped a beat.

The window suddenly burst open, wind gusting in, creating a dramatic entrance for the one and only stranger that had been haunting his every thought.

He smirked, showing gleaming fangs.

"You… what are you doing here?" Zero finally whispered as he recovered his voice, effectively breaking the tension.

The adult stepped into the room with a thud. "Didn't I say I'll be back?"

"Why? What do you want? And how do you know my name?" Zero asked, nervous as his little fingers curled around the bed sheet. He was anxious but he was also confused. There was a stranger in his room who may be the killer of his classmates but rather than feeling fear for the man, Zero felt a strange pull.

The stranger chuckled. "So many questions, so many questions, Zero. Just like Alice in Wonderland. But Zero…" he paused, disappearing from Zero's sight but before he could blink, the man reappeared in front of him, pushing him down on the bed.

"You know who I am."

Zero frowned. Confusion turning into anger.

"I don't, you stupid vampire. Get off of me!"

_'Vampire?'_

However the brunette just smirked and leaned into Zero's ears. The silver haired boy flinched, feeling tingles across his body when the brunette brushed against his skin.

In a low voice, he whispered. "Don't fight it. You know me…"

Zero squirmed under him, using his arms to try pushing him off. "No! I don't! Move away, please. You're too close."

"Don't be like that." he purred against Zero's ear.

"Stop it. It's uncomfortable."

However, to the boys chagrin, the brunette kept at his antics.

He chuckled. "Now then… say my name, my mate."

"What—?!"

Just as the last word stumbled out of the man's mouth, Zero flinched and chokedon his words. His eyes widened as intense pain coursed throughout his body like lightning. His heart skipped a beat painfully as his body trembled and his neck burned.

Zero reached up and grasped at the man's arms, digging in his blunt nails. He began panting, his cloudy eyes searching wine orbs of the man.

Lilac met blood wine and vice versa.

Shakily, Zero opened his mouth.

"Kaname…"

* * *

Ichiru rolled around in his bed, not being about to get any sleep. He felt restless without his brothers' presence as well as the cold he was currently sporting.

He tossed and turned yet again until finally being fed up of the agitated feeling, he jumped out of bed.

"I'm going to sleep with Nii-san." He mumbled and left his room.

When he got to his brothers room, he turned the knob carefully as to not wake his brother. However as soon as he entered the room, he found out his brother was not in the room and the window wide open.

"Nii-san?"

**_To be continue..._**

**_Review please..._**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight.**_

_**AN: OK... this is the rewrite chapter. Sorry it is not beta-ed. Please excuse any mistake i made, especially with grammar. Also sorry if Kaname's character seemed a bit odd. ALSO IF YOU NOTICE THIS CHAPTER HAVE MORE PAGES THAN THE LAST ONE.**_

_**Enjoy...**_

* * *

'CREAK' Two big oak door swing opened greeting their master.

"Welcome back, Ka—a!" the servant greeted but stopped when they saw the bundle of sheet in their master's arms.

"Who—?" Takuma, a blonde who seemed like a butler asked and Kaname smiled at him which surprised him because it's been a while since their master did smile genuinely without the hint of smirk.

Kaname pulled a finger elegantly to his lips. "Shush… he's sleeping…" he whispered and Takuma tilted his head in confused as a respond before his eyes widen when he saw a glimpse of the person in the vampire's arms.

Immediately he gasped and covered his mouth to prevent himself from screaming the one name which had caused his master such misery and madness.

Kaname however paid no heed to his servant's reaction and headed upstairs to his room with his servants eyeing him.

As soon as he was out of version and hearing range, Hanabusa, one of the curious servants ran up to Takuma and he noticed that the butler was trembling therefore only added more question in his head. "Takuma, what is it? What did you saw? Who was it?"

Takuma was pale. The other noticed it too as they listened. "Didn't you sense his aura?"

Hanabusa blinked before he too gasped followed by other. "No way!" he exclaimed.

Takuma turned to the blue eyes servant. "Although I really would like to agree with you, Aidou but I believed…" he said. "_He's_ back."

* * *

Kaname kneeled down on the bed as he settled little Zero down, carefully as to not to wake him. His blazing red eyes ran across Zero's serene expression and his hand automatically ran across the child's cheek, caressing it gently as he sat by the bed.

Kaname continued to caress Zero's soft and chubby cheek as he stared at his silver beauty, who he had missed so much. He leaned down and breathed in his mate's scent. His body shivered in excitement and before he knew it, he had pulled back his hand and went on four above the boy.

His bright red orbs travelled down Zero's neck, breath hitched when he could already smell the other blood. His eyes shined even redder than it was already was. Slowly, he leaned downward, gently tilting the boy's chin then in a flash his fangs found Zero's neck, penetrating the delicate skins drawing blood. The other gasped lightly but didn't protest or even wake up to the penetration. What's more surprising was that he even shifted his head to the other side as to give Kaname more excess to his neck.

Kaname smirked and welcomed the little action.

* * *

_There was once a legend about a powerful pureblood king named Kuran Kaname. He was known for his handsome look and the fact he conquered a lot of land in a little of time. In his day, the land was ruled by vampire but they lived peacefully with human._

_The land was peaceful and bless with prosperity but everything changed when the pureblood King met with a travelling pureblood named Zero. They were the opposite kind of person and they didn't seem eye to eye with each other._

_However, like almost all legend some were altered._

_That facts about they didn't seem eye to eye with each other were actually false. And actually Kaname is a king who liked to play truant just to follow Zero around on his travel and left poor Senri to play the fake king in his throne._

_"Nii-san… Nii-san… wakes up." Silver lashes furthered lightly before revealing a pair of beautiful clouded lilac orbs. He blinked a few times as an identical pair of eyes greeted him and he rolled over. _

_"Ichiru…" he eyed his younger brother. "What, is it time to check out already?" he asked dazedly._

_"Yeah," his twins replied as he made his bed. _

_Zero led some more ad slyly tried to find his sleep but then he seemed to realize something. He sat up abruptly. _

_Ichiru tilted his head at his brother, a little surprised. "What is it?"_

_Sharply Zero turned to Ichiru to the door before getting up and slammed the door opened abruptly. Ichiru flinched at the loud bang before his brother kicked someone in the guts. The said person went flying, hitting the wall, cracking it in process._

_"Nii-san! That's not nice." Ichiru exclaimed as he threw the sheet he was folding and went to aid his fallen companion. The said companion coughed roughly as the result of getting kicked by a pureblood with full force. "Are you alright?"_

_Zero huffed and folded his arms in front of his chest as he glared at their new arrival companion. "Didn't I say I will be back in a week?"_

_The injured man flinched as he looked up to Zero from his position on the floor. His wine coloured orbs were shining with tears peeked through his long dark brown bangs as he meekly opened his mouth. "Y—Yes… but—"_

_"SO WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE?!" Zero growled angrily. "Didn't I say to wait for me, Kaname?"_

_"Ye—Yes! But a week is too long! You already were been away for two month." Kaname protested, clearly shaking from both fear and sadness. _

_Zero raised an eyebrow. "I had left you for much longer before. You never complained before."_

_Kaname twitched and looked away, avoiding eye contact as he silenced himself._

_Zero seemed to notice the little gesture and recognized it immediately as Kaname was hiding something from him. He ruffled his hair, messing his hair in process as he looked down to Kaname, crackling in fury. _

_"So… you been playing truant all this time and stalking me huh?" Zero spoke with voice lacing with a promise of harm as he approached the sitting brunette. _

_Kaname twitched again and hold up his hand in surrender gesture as he stuttered. "Ca—calm down Zero… It's not like that. There's still Senri managing everything." He tried smiling to comfort Zero but it did exactly the opposite. _

_'SNAP'_

_Something snapped in Zero. "Leaving the kingdom's management to your substitute s exactly what it mean to playing truant—" Zero clenched his palm into a fist. "—You stupid KING!" and Zero hit the poor pureblood king again. _

_Kaname was fourteen years old pureblood in vampire age and he already the king of a big and powerful kingdom. One could say he's a great ruler but he had a little problem of running away from doing his work especially when it was time to sign and read paperwork. _

_Before this, he didn't have such problem but ever since he met Zero, he started to be irresponsible and acted like a human size dog following Zero around on his travel. _

_Zero was confronted by the council about this and they had the guts to blame him for their King acting up. Zero was really piss but he could care less about what other thinks but he couldn't stand the idea of someone ignoring their work, especially something as important as managing a kingdom. If the kingdom fell, many people going to suffer and Zero didn't want that. He didn't want anyone to suffer because of him. _

_Ichiru pulled Zero away from abusing Kaname anymore. "Stop it, Nii-san. You're the older one here, act like one." Ichiru complained. Zero stopped pushing against Ichiru and breathed heavily as he tried to collect himself. However still, he glared at Kaname. _

_True, Zero was older than Kaname about two or three century and Ichiru was the same as him since they were identical twins. They were purebloods but rather than attending social event, they preferred to travel around in research of mystical creature. Actually that was Ichiru's passion, Zero just coming with his brother as his bodyguard. Ichiru seemed to have nature ability of attracting disaster. _

_He was always worried of his brother's safety so he came with Ichiru to his little venture. That was how he met Kaname and for some reason, Kaname had grown fascinated of him and followed him around. _

_Zero knew why but he refused to acknowledge it. Kaname was too young for someone like him. _

_"Sob! Ishk!" _

_There he started again, his childishness made Zero doubt Kaname's potential as both a partner and a ruler. Though sometimes Kaname clearly showed his talent as a great ruler but Zero couldn't take him serious._

_"Look, you make him cry again." Ichiru sighed and Zero starting to feel guilty over it. _

_Softly, Zero kneeled to the pureblood King's side and brushed his bangs out of his eyes. He kissed the brunette's forehead softly and successfully stopped the pureblood's cry. However still he was hiccupping. So Zero moved down to kiss Kaname's eyes as he cradled the brunette cheeks and licked his tears. _

_Kaname stopped hiccupping and silently enjoyed Zero's attention. He seemed like a child in joy being basked in his mother's love and Zero couldn't help but wanting to kiss Kaname more. _

_He however had to stop because he knew the more he spoiled Kaname, the more demanding Kaname going to be. So letting the pureblood away, Zero stood up and head to the bathroom for a bath. _

_"I let you go this time," he said before disappearing into the bathroom. Kaname's face beamed. "But Kaname… when I ask you to wait for me, I'm expecting for you to do as such." _

_Zero didn't close the door and second later, they could hear the water running. Ichiru scratched the back of his head awkwardly. _

_"I'll leave you two alone." He said meekly and left._

_Silent linger except for the sound of the running water. Kaname stood up silently and stared in space before he moved into the room, heading to the bathroom and closed the door behind him._

* * *

**_'Du-dap'_**

_Hazy, everything was hazy. Trying to see clearer, he tried to blinked but to no avail. His sight was still blurring but he could make out the door to his room which was opened slightly and the floor which made him realized he was actually laying on the floor. He tried to get up but just as he tried to see clearer, he couldn't do it. Painfully he let out a shaky breath. _

_"Kana—" he called however he ended up coughing abruptly into his hands. As he cough, a sharp pain stabbed him in his chest and when he did stop, the pain still linger and he was left breathing heavily._

**_'Du-dap'_**

_Iron stench and moisture on his palms drew his attention and tiredly he glanced at his hands._

**_'Du-dap'_**

_RED. _

**_'Du-dap'_**

_Suddenly pain started to attack his system and he curled against himself, trying to subdue it but to his misfortune, the pain grew more and more intense that he ended up rolling from left to right and screamed. _

_"KANAME!"_

* * *

Kaname stirred from his little sleep and glanced around. That dream again. Always he would dream of a piece of Zero's memory but it always ended up with Zero's last memory that he received through the bond before Zero's aura suddenly disappeared.

Frowning, he glared to the floor, carelessly releasing his aura which caused cracking to the window. His expression was unreadable. Clearly, the dream bothered him and without wasting anytime, he stood up and turned his heels towards his bedroom where he knew Zero was sleeping

* * *

He could sense someone calling him. Again and again, never ending but he couldn't even hear any voice nor can he recognize it. He just could sense it.

Zero's eyes fluttered open. His eyes met an unfamiliar white ceiling. He blinked his eyes groggily, still feeling the sleep in his system. However as soon as he was getting good sight of his surrounding, he froze.

Where was he? Where is here? How did he get here? What happened? Where's Ichiru? Where's his mom? Where's his dad?

Zero's heart started to rise at an alarming rate. He threw the blanket over him and jumped off the bed before running to the door. Bang, a loud noise was created as he accidentally collided with the door. He grunted at himself for being stupid and forgot to turn the door knob before pushing.

Now that he had made fool of himself, he was no longer nervous as just now though he still felt a little piece of it.

He peeked out of the room and made his way into the long, grand corridor. There was no sign of life in the big places and Zero was getting scarier every second he walked through the long hall. Not only was it so spacious, it was also dark with only light from the candles along the corridor to lighten the way. Why can't he felt any sign of life? Is it because he's alone in this big building? And how did he get here?

As he was pondering, all of sudden, a shiver ran down his spine. An aura reached out, creeping towards him from the darkness of a hallway.

Zero felt the goose bumps and without even looking back, he ran as fast as his legs could into the maze of corridors. However, before he could go far, a pair hands snaked around his waist and a breath tickled down his neck.

"Where are you going, Zero-chan?" the voice chuckled.

Zero shivered and whirled around. His eyes widen when it met the other's red wine orbs.

"YOU!" Zero's mind was in disarray. "Wha—Wh—Wher—You kidnapper!" he finally exclaimed, accusing the other.

The man chuckled yet again. "Oh, Zero… how could you say that when it was you who was holding tight on me like a cute wet cat?"

Zero blushed out of both embarrassment and anger.

"I did not!"

But the man continued to smirk. "Oh, yes you did."

Zero was sceptical. He was about to open his mouth to voice out his protest but bit his tongue back when an image flashed in his head.

The man's eyes grew darker in amusement. His smirk never flattened. "See… you did."

Zero's eyes snapped at the man, startled as more images fill him in.

* * *

_"Now then… say my name, my mate."_

_"What—?!"_

_Just as the last word stumbled out of the man's mouth, Zero flinched and choked on his words. His eyes widened as intense pain coursed throughout his body like lightning. His heart skipped a beat painfully as his body trembled and his neck burned._

_Zero reached up and grasped at the man's arms, digging in his blunt nails. He began panting, his cloudy eyes searching wine orbs of the man._

_Lilac met blood wine and vice versa._

_Shakily, Zero opened his mouth._

_"Kaname…"_

_At the mention of his name, he smiled and the other pulled him into a hug. Then slowly tears starting to pool in his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. _

_"Kaname, Kaname," Zero called again and again as if to confirm it was reality and not a dream and every time he did, Kaname responded with a yes. Zero hugged the vampire tighter. _

_"I was lonely. Where did you go? Why didn't you take me with you? I missed you so much." Zero expressed while weeping. _

_Kaname patted his head. "Shush… its ok. I'm not going anywhere anymore. We'll be together again… forever."_

_"Em."_

* * *

Zero was horrified. Did he really say that? No! No way! He didn't even know this man—this vampire—this _KURAN KANAME_!

Zero was again stunned. How in the fact did he even know the man's name, including his true nature, a vampire?

Zero became more confused. He no longer knew which was right or which was wrong. All that he knew was he got to get away, to get back to his house or else.

With only escape and his family in mind, Zero struggled out of Kaname's hold. He managed to wriggle his way out and ran a few meters before being caught again.

"No, no, no, Zero." Kaname snaked his arms around Zero's waist. Zero tried to squirm out of hold but Kaname's grip was so much stronger and he was losing his strength. "Where are you running off to?"

"Home! Back to my brother and Mom and Dad!" Zero screamed, frustrated and scared.

Kaname however tilted his head. "What are you talking about? Here is your home, _our home_."

"No it's not! Let go! I want to go back!" Zero now had cried. The thought of not seeing his family anymore clouded his mind and it made his scared and sad.

Kaname didn't understand. Why was his Zero crying again? Kaname loosen his hold and turned the boy around so the boy was facing him. Zero was no longer fighting him but was crying harder.

It made Kaname sad to see Zero sad. He wiped the boy's tears, "Shush… don't cry…" he said and slowly using power, he made Zero fell asleep.

"Plea—se… I want to go ho—me..."

* * *

Kaname returned to his study after putting Zero in bed. He was confused. Why did Zero want to go home so much when he was already home?

"He's not Zero, Kaname." A voice alerted him and Kaname turned to one present in the room with him.

"He's Zero, Takuma. I know." Kaname protested. "His aura, smell, name, face and the bite mark… it all the same. It's him."

Takuma's eyes however clouded in sadness. Zero, theirs master's mate had already died a long time ago but Kaname never let go and aside from Zero, he couldn't see anything else in live anymore.

"I know that boy seems and smells like Zero-sama but he is not Zero-sama, Kaname. He's only Zero-sama's reincarnation. He died a long time ago. He had no memory of us or you. He's a different perso—!"

In flash, Takuma's neck was pinned to the floor by Kaname's hand. His eyes flashed red in rage and his tone was hard.

**_"Stop talking. You're getting on my nerve." _**The vampire spat before leaving his breathless servant.

Takuma coughed in pain as his master left and could only sigh in frustration when the door smashed into pieces.

* * *

_'SWING' _

_"Where are you going?"_

_Startled, Zero turned around to see Kaname was folding his arms in front of him, leaning against a wall, looking disapproved at him. _

_Zero felt guilty being caught red-handed trying to sneak out of the castle without telling Kaname where he was going. "Kaname…" he whispered guiltily but some resolve in him strengthened him to spoke out next. "I need to go, Kaname."_

_Kaname pushed himself off the wall and grabbed Zero's arm. "It's dangerous right now. You can't." Kaname tried to make Zero stayed but the silver haired pureblood shook his head. _

_"No, Kaname." He touched Kaname's hand which was gripping on him gently. Kaname had grown stronger and matured for the past few years but still Zero knew he would listen to Zero's request obediently. "I need to go. Ichiru needed me."_

_Kaname didn't budge but Zero constant coax in gentle voice made him melt. _

_"I don't want to lose you." Kaname confessed as his grip tightened. _

_The same as Kaname, Zero understand how the younger pureblood felt. He too didn't want to die, leaving Kaname alone. He loved him too much. _

_"I know… but Ichiru need me now. He's sick… Don't worry." He said smiling. "I won't die easily. After all, I'm immune to the plague. I cured you didn't I?" _

_Kaname nodded and released his grip. "Can I go with you?" he asked after a moment of silent. _

_"No, you can't." Zero frowned. "You still haven't fully recovered. You need to rest."_

_"But—" Kaname tried to protest. _

_"No but Kaname." Zero said firmly and once against Kaname was disappointed. Zero could figuratively see Kaname's dog ears dropped in disappointment. _

_Zero sighed inwardly. "Kaname I need you to promise me."_

_Kaname looked up. "Promise?"_

_"Yeah, promise me, you won't follow me or stalk me until I come back." Zero asked seriously._

_Kaname shook his head. "No, I don't want."_

_"Kaname." Zero called seriously as he looked directly to Kaname's eyes. "Promise me."_

_Kaname clamped his mouth, looking so reluctant Zero almost felt sorry for forcing Kaname that way but Kaname gave up in the end. _

_"Yes, I promise I won't follow or stalk after you… until you come back." _

_Zero smiled broadly proud of Kaname before he hugged him. "Thanks Kaname. I promised I'll come back as soon as possible. It won't take long." Kaname hugged him back, almost squishing him against him._

_They stayed like that for a while before Kaname finally let him go. Zero gave him a kiss on the lips. "Bye, Kaname." He said and left. Kaname just stared in distant, having a bad feeling about it. _

_He didn't know that that would be the last time he would see Zero._

* * *

**_'Du-dap'_**

_Hazy, everything was hazy. Trying to see clearer, he tried to blinked but to no avail. His sight was still blurring but he could make out the door to his room which was opened slightly and the floor which made him realized he was actually laying on the floor. He tried to get up but just as he tried to see clearer, he couldn't do it. Painfully he let out a shaky breath. _

_"Kana—" he called however he ended up coughing abruptly into his hands. As he cough, a sharp pain stabbed him in his chest and when he did stop, the pain still linger and he was left breathing heavily._

**_'Du-dap'_**

_Iron stench and moisture on his palms drew his attention and tiredly he glanced at his hands._

**_'Du-dap'_**

_RED. _

**_'Du-dap'_**

_Suddenly pain started to attack his system and he curled against himself, trying to subdue it but to his misfortune, the pain grew more and more intense that he ended up rolling from left to right and screamed. _

_"KANAME!"_

* * *

"ZERO!" Kaname shouted, reaching out into thin air as he was abruptly awakened from his little nap. His breathing was hard and his cheeks were wet. He was crying and still was.

He stared at both of his palms. It felt so real. It felt like he could almost touched Zero in his hands. But at the same time Zero felt so far away.

Kaname thrust his palms to his face, screaming into his hand.

If he hadn't held on the promise. If he had followed Zero at that time. If he had made more effort in convincing Zero to stay. Maybe, maybe he could save him.

Kaname suddenly stilled and lift his face, staring in space before turning to the door which leaded to Zero's room.

* * *

Back at home, after Ichiru told his parents about Zero's disappearance, both the adults got out in search of the boy with the help of some neighbours.

However after a few hours, they found no lead and went to report to the police. With the authorities alerted, the search was bigger and covered a large scale of area.

As his parents were out, Ichiru was left with his uncle, Kaien Cross who was known as to be a bit strange. Why? Because always seemed to have imaginary flowers around him and he changed his expressions so easily liked he had another personality in him. Like his brother always said the man had a bipolar.

Although Ichiru said the man always seemed to have flowers around him, today there was none. Nor was he in his panic mode of Zero's disappearance. But he was serious, cold like the North Pole as he stared out of the window as it rain.

Ichiru was intrigued of the man seriousness but wanting to see his brother again was stronger in his mind so like Kaien, he too stared out into the raining dark sky.

_'Nii-chan… where did you go?'_

* * *

Zero woke up suddenly, feeling the call of his younger brother. Some said it was twins telepathic, Zero was never one to believe it but no matter how far or close they were, he could hear or feel Ichiru's emotion. And now he woke up because Ichiru's sadness called out to him.

He didn't like it. He didn't like his twin being sad and all the more it was because of him.

Zero ran up to door and turned the bolt. However to his disappointment, it was lock. Zero gritted his teeth and banged the door with both of his small knuckles. The door however was opened after the first bang by non-other than Kaname.

"Kaname! Please, return me home!"

This time however, Kaname frowned in returned. "No. How many times do I have to tell you, this is our home?!"

Zero stepped back, suddenly he felt scared of the vampire. His aura was no longer one of pleasant but killer chilled. However because of his stubborn nature and the fact that his brother happiness was more important than himself right now, he fought back.

"No! This is not my home! Who are you anyway, to tell me this is our home! I don't even know who you are! And I need to go back to Ichiru."

Something snapped and a tone of cold pressure fell on Zero. He fell to his knee and it was hard to even breathe.

**_"Again. It's always about Ichiru…"_** the vampire uttered in the scariest voice Zero had heard.

**_"Ichiru, Ichiru, Ichiru! Ha!" _**_Kaname's red blazing eyes narrowed at him. __**"That's all you could think off! I'm your mate, Zero! From a long time ago till now, why is your brother is more important than me? I'm your mate."**_

Zero couldn't understand Kaname's statement. '_Mate? From a long time ago? What is he talking about?'_

All of it was new to Zero. He didn't even knew the meaning of mate Kaname been talking about. And why was it so important to Kaname?

"Wha—what are you talking about? I don't understand." Zero asked which a wrong move it was when Kaname looked at him as if Zero had killed him.

He didn't say anymore and left the room. It was so quiet; Zero could hear the door locked so clearly in his ears.

However he couldn't focus as he clenched his chest. He leaned his head to his laps. It was hard to breath. Something felt really painful in his heart and he couldn't understand the reason.

* * *

Takuma and Ruka, the maid flinched the nth time that minute as another vase was broken in million pieces and the wall around cracked under some sort of invisible power. That said supernatural power was actual released by really annoyed vampire, Kaname.

The destruction continued to follow throughout the mansion until nothing breakable thing could be destroyed were left. However their master didn't stop there. His power continued to pour out and causing metals to melt next and paper to burn.

Takuma flinched and quickly he instructed Ruka to call the other servant to help fixing the mess before it could destroy the mansion they worked hard to clean.

Ruka nodded and left and as she did, Takuma reluctantly turned to his master who was glaring onto naught.

"Kana—master, I beg you please stop. This mansion going to collapse any second now if you continue—"

However he couldn't finish his sentence when Kaname flicked a glance at him, sending terror down his spine and shut his mouth.

Silenced, Kaname turned away and huffed gruffly. _"Who said he is any different from the past." _

He mumbled and later continued like that for hours more.

_**To be continue….**_

_**Review please….**_


End file.
